Sucker for Blue
by Tiranas Goldfish
Summary: Oneshot, Dirk/Jake, Jake POV. Inspired by a post on tumblr.


A/N: Okay so I saw something on tumblr about Dirk with a blue sucker and it kind of dyes his mouth blue and suddenly Jake really wants to kiss it. And I have no idea how to write something like this but I couldn't get it out of my head, so uh. This is what you get, I guess. Jake/Dirk, Jake POV.

* * *

><p>"What are these? Some sort of confectionery?"<p>

"They're called lollipops, English. You mentioned you were interested in 'such a strangely named candy,' yes? Look, I even got us blue and green ones."

You positively beam at him. Leave it to your bro to not only go out of his way to obtain such a rare treat, but to specifically find ones in your preferred colors!

"Dude, they're only lollipops. Suckers. It's no big deal. I just went down to the grocery store and grabbed a couple bags."

"Were there any orange ones there? Do they come in all colors? Is there a difference between the colors?"

"Yes to all three of those. I'm not getting any orange ones for you though, they taste like shit. Here, just try one out. You won't get anywhere just asking me about how they taste different." He shoves a green one in your face and selects a blue one for himself. You glance first at the little green ball on an equally tiny stick, wrapped in plastic, then back at Strider, unsure what to do. He uses the little notches on the plastic wrapping to tear the sheath off and you hurry to do the same. Following his lead, you take first a few small licks, then place the whole head in your mouth, sucking gently. A flavor that is difficult to place (you have never tasted anything like it!) explodes into your mouth, equal parts sour and sweet.

"I say, Strider, this is delicious! What is this flavor called? And it's sour! But the sourness is pleasing to the taste, how is that possible?"

"It's probably green apple or sour apple. Most green candies are, nowadays. Now shush and enjoy your sucker." You pop your lollipop back in your mouth and shoot him an inquisitive look. "Suckers?" he guesses, and you nod, since he did just tell you to be quiet. He raises one delicate blond eyebrow in response before continuing. "Suckers is just another word for lollipop."

It seems a much more crude word to you, less fanciful and more childishly mean almost. You decide to only use lollipop and say as much to Strider. When he chuckles, you notice something is odd about his mouth, but at first you aren't sure what it is. Several minutes are spent absentmindedly sucking on your candy while you attempt to glance discreetly at his mouth as he slowly wears his own lollipop down. By the time you realize what has happened, you are sure he knows you were watching, but you are far too flushed to worry for the moment.

His mouth is blue! It seems to have spread slowly outward from the tongue, creeping along to cover gums and lips as well. Now you are mesmerized as his tongue, a deep blue, darts out from between his soft cerulean lips to taste at the confection, sometimes tugging it back into his mouth with little help from his hands. You suddenly wonder what those lips would taste like, especially now that they are stained with the color of the candy. There is a moment of struggle with yourself, arguing about how inappropriate such behavior would be, before it dawns on you that his way of eating his treat seems inefficient both for taste and time. A smirk decorates his countenance as he teases the lollipop with his tongue.

Your blush deepens at the thought of him deliberately putting a show on for you, but you do manage to stammer out to him "Your mouth is blue!"

He is no longer smirking now, but full out grinning. "Green suits you, Jake. You should wear it more often."

Confused, you are about to comment to him that you nearly always wear green when you understand. You thrust out your tongue and attempt to see it, straining and twisting it up and closing one eye to better focus the other. It is indeed as green as his is blue! A muffled sound makes you glance back up at Dirk, who appears to be doing his best not to snort and failing. He sees you looking and gives up, tilting back his head and laughing throatily at your antics. You smile ruefully and begin chuckle at the silly picture you must have made.

His laugh reminds you, though, that his mouth is still blue and are itching to taste it. Perhaps you can convince yourself to settle for another lollipop and turning your own mouth blue. Or would it be turquoise? But you don't want to waste the one you're working on now, so you might have to wait a bit. Oh, bugger. This whole deal is making you rather antsy, odd feelings included. You squirm and shift about, trying to ignore him and his goddamn cerulean mouth. You just, you just want to...

"Want a taste?" He definitely noticed your odd behavior, but you don't know what he's doing here. His lollipop is resting against his mouth, not in it, his tongue occasionally flitting out. It appears he's offering to let you try his, which you suppose should be alright. What are a few germs between bros? You take the hand that holds the sucker and pull it towards you, giving it a tiny lick and a small suck. It's far less sour than the one you've been working at, but no less sweet.

You're close enough that when you look back up at him to ask him what flavor the blue ones might be, you can see his eyes—orange!—staring back at you through his pointy shades, and those blue lips are _right there _and you can't help but think they make a lovely complimentary combination of colors and before you know it you are kissing him. His lips are surprisingly soft for somebody so sharp and angular, but you suppose that _what are you doing you are kissing your bro_. There is a heart-stopping moment when you freeze and begin to pull away, scared of how he might react to you. Then he growls at you about not being finished and pulls you back, one hand working its way up to hold your head while his other tugs at your jacket lapel.

The two of you carry on like that a while, inexpertly discovering how to kiss. At one point your large buckteeth knock painfully up against his, his lip trapped in between, but when you try to apologize he only grins and nips you back. His shades are sharp and dig into your face, so you take them off, and yours knock up against his nose, so he does the same to you. Your position is awkward at first, you leaning in from almost a crawling position and craning your head back while he is sitting, but after some shuffling about , you're sitting facing each other, your legs over his and around his body, hands not really sure where to go and not totally confident enough to explore freely, but always holding on to him somewhere, head or neck or back or arms.

Finally, one time when you come up for air, the both of you are more than okay with just sitting there, arms around each other and heads on each others' shoulders, laughing madly about how stupid you both were not to try this before now. You lean back to face him properly and support yourself with both of your arms, delighting in his warm eyes now that he isn't insisting he keep his shades on.

"Several parts smoking Strider and one part unknown and sweet. Good taste. I officially approve."

"That sweet was blue raspberry." He's grinning easily, not even bothering to tone it down. "What inspired you to take a bite of Strider? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but you haven't exactly made any moves on me before."

You can feel the tips of your ears turn red as you heat up. "The, uhm. Your mouth. Your mouth looked rather attractive with all that blue on it."

He leans in close, kissing you again, drawing it out, leaving you breathless before responding. "Jake English, are you saying you only want to kiss me because I'm blue in the mouth?" His tone is teasing, but you can see his eyes and know he's worried and trying to ask something else. _Is this going to be a thing?_

You aren't sure you can blush much brighter, you manage to get out, miraculously without stammering, "I would certainly look forward to continuing this endeavor at another time, blueness or lack thereof notwithstanding." _This can totally be a thing that happens._

"Jesus, Jake, if you turn any redder we'll have to call up Santa and let him know Christmas came early." He's smiling, though, and holding your hands, tracing circles on the back of one with his thumb.

You realize that neither of you are holding your lollipops anymore. A quick look around reveals them discarded in a sticky little pile. The pinch of guilt sets for a moment before he sees what you're looking at and chuckles.

"They're just candy. It'll come out of the floor and we have plenty left." Another kiss from him, but this one is quick, chaste. "Besides, I like this much better, don't you?"

"Without a doubt. Definitely worth the sacrifice." You beam up at him.

"Mmhmm. But you know, if sucking a lollipop shifts into sucking face, maybe I should try some other techniques. See what else gets me an interesting reaction when sucked." A wicked, wicked grin is on his face as he leans in and whispers into your ear, lips close enough that they brush it when he speaks. "I could always do popsicles next. I even have blue."

You absolutely know what popsicle is and what part of the male anatomy it resembles. An agreeable shiver runs through you.

"Absolutely."


End file.
